scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Never, Neverman
Never, Neverman is the seventh episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Mystery City. Premise Neverman haunts the creator of Neverman's house. Synopsis The gang is going to Jack Slap's house, to have him autograph Shaggy and Scooby's the first issue of Scooby and Shaggy's favorite comic book series. Neverman! They arrive at Jack's house and knock on the door. Jack opens the door and leads them upstairs. He autographs Shaggy's comic, then tells the gang that Neverman has come to life, and is now haunting him. Scooby and Shaggy are off looking at the next unpublished issue of Neverman. In it, somebody pretends to be Neverman and is stealing from all over Never City. Scooby and Shaggy finish reading and put it down. They meet Howard, Jack's brother. Howard wishes he was famous. Scooby and Shaggy walk back to Jack Slap and the gang. Suddenly, black smoke appears everywhere. When it vanishes, Neverman is looking at everybody. He warns Jack to stop making comics. Then he vanishes. A man walks in. His name is Mr. Max, and he publishes the Neverman series. He asks Jack for the newest comic. Jack gives it to him, and he walks out of the building. Fred says it's time to split up. Scooby and Shaggy will stay with Jack, while he and the girls look for clues. Jack tells Scooby and Shaggy that in the next issue after the unpublished one they read, Neverman will defeat the man pretending to be him. Then he will fight his rival, Devilman. Scooby and Shaggy thinks that is an awesome idea. Scooby and Shaggy ask how many pages he has finished, and Jack gives them 3 finished pages. As Scooby and Shaggy start reading, Neverman comes in and takes the pages. He laughs and runs away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. Velma finds a picture of Jack and Howard as kids. She says she solved the mystery. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Jack are chasing Neverman. Then he starts chasing them. They run into a secret passageway. Jack says they need to get those pages back. Fred, Daphne, and Velma come in and ask what happened. After explaining, Fred gets a plan to take the pages. Scooby, Shaggy, and Jack will pretend Neverman got "the fake pages" while they hold the real fake pages. When Neverman comes after them, Fred will grab the real pages, while Daphne and Velma toss a net on him. The trap works and Neverman turns out to be Howard. He wanted to make Jack no-longer famous. The episode ends with Jack making a new comic book called Super Scooby. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Neverman, Jack Slap, Howard, and Mr. Max * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Neverman Suspects *Howard *Mr. Max Culprits *Howard **Reason: To make Jack no-longer famous. Notes\trivia Locations *Jack Slap's House Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff